A Lovesick Rose
by LemonCheese
Summary: Scorpius - the image of his father, a snobbish slytherin. Why does he keep staring at her? Rose - sarcastic, silly and a wannabe Bridget Jones. Why does she stare back?
1. Do Me a Favour?

_This was originally two chapters, but I decided to put them together to make one like they were supposed to be :)_

_This story is a little out-let from when I'm writing What If, which takes a lot of effort. Like this? Have a look at my other stories..._

_**To my usual readers: this is exactly the same as the original opening**_

_/\_

I sighed and stepped back from the mirror. First day of sixth year. My reflection still stared back at me, mimicking my every move. I looked at my coppery auburn bob, a random mess with tufts that seemed to sick out at every angle. My eyebrows matched the shade of my hair, although obviously they were a lot neater than _that_ bird's nest. As were my eyelashes, but they were too covered in mascara for anyone to tell. I blew a few bangs out of my eyes and picked up my tie. I noticed that the blue seemed to match with the colour of my eyes as I slung it round my neck, making a perfect knot and doing up my top button. I rolled my skirt up a little to make it shorter and pulled on my cardigan. Picking up my bag, I was finally ready to leave.

Why on earth had I been put in Ravenclaw? Dad said I had a sharp mind, but that still didn't mean that I was a genius. I think I had the creativity and wit covered, but not the learning and intelligence sorted out yet. Two our of four isn't too bad is it? Enough to be a Ravenclaw in the Sorting Hat's eyes. I was good at charms and transfiguration, but average at everything else. At least I wasn't in Hufflepuff like Hugo, poor guy. Dad nearly fainted when we told him. Generations of Weasleys in Gryffindor, and neither of his children had been sorted into it. But of course all the Potters were Gryffindors, something that Uncle Harry seemed to bring up, mostly when he was drunk with Dad. Even though they were in different houses, we always sat together in the Great Hall, and were very close.

I descended the stairs of the tower quickly, I always seemed to be late to breakfast. My best friend Anna Goldstein had already left without me, eager to find out her timetable. I walked at a pace close to running, drumming my fingers on the bannisters when the stairs seemed to move too slowly. As I neared the doors to the Great Hall, I collided with someone. I fell to the ground, taking them with me.

"Sorry" I muttered. Then I looked up to see who had been the victim of my attack. A pair of icy blue eyes glared back at me. White-blonde hair fell messily around his face. A cool hand pulled me up from the floor. Without a word, he turned on his heel and walked through the double doors. I was stood alone feeling very foolish. My heart fluttered and my palms became sweaty. I tried to stop the colour from rising to my cheeks before walking in to sit with my friends. Why did I _always_ get this way around him? Oh yes, I remember_._ Because I've been in love with Scorpius Malfoy since our first year. When Dad told me not to be friends with him that day on Platform 9¾ , it automatically made me want find out about this Malfoy guy. It even encouraged me to play Quidditch, somehow I had ended up as a Chaser on the house team. Someone must've slipped Felix Felicis in my pumpkin juice.

I sat down between Al and Anna, the latter handed me a slice of toast. I picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and began flicking through it aimlessly as I ate. My eyes wandered up the page and over the top of the paper. Over James' shoulder I saw a very familiar Slytherin sat opposite, one table over. He was looking down into his bowl of cereal, ignoring his friends around him. I watched him for a few seconds (okay I admit it, a few _minutes_), then his head snapped up quickly, looking directly at me. His eyes drilled into me, reading my very soul. I looked away quickly, showing Anna an article I'd pretended to read. But I could still feel his eyes hot on my face. I tried to ignore it, but he was still looking at me. I lifted the Prophet up a little in a feeble attempted to shield myself. I calmed down a little, feeling the heat go away. Today wasn't too bad, double charms first.

"Rosie!" Lily squealed, making me jump. "Look at the Quidditch fixtures, we're playing you first game of the season!" She was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. I took the piece of parchment from her and saw it was true. I smiled broadly. Little Lily Potter was Gryffindor seeker, taking after her father. She was the relative I was closest to, we were brought up like sisters. Teamed with Anna, we were an all giggling, all gossiping trio.

I left breakfast early with Anna so we could catch up before Charms. We leaned against the wall outside Flitwick's classroom.

"How was you're summer?" I asked.

"Good, I spent most of it with Jared" she gushed. Jared Smith was a Hufflepuff in the year above, and had been dating Anna for two years. They seemed like they were made for each other, but deep down I'd always thought Jared was a bit of a dick. He was so arrogant on the Quidditch pitch, almost as much as Ben McLaggen, who was the Gryffindor keeper.

"So Rose, do you like anyone at the moment?" A topic that always seemed to be on Anna's mind, finding her best friend a man.

"Erm..."

"There is? Oh tell me, tell me!" Anna giggled, poking jokingly at my ribs. I recoiled and couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, okay! It's Sco..." I stopped as I saw the very person walk around the corner, hands deep in his pockets, emerald tie loose around his collar. His sleeves were rolled up slightly, revealing muscular arms. I felt the heat return to my face, and I looked down. Anna peered over her shoulder. She looked back at me with a mischievous grin.

"Sorpius Malfoy?" she mouthed. I nodded. I could see her formulating a plan in her mind, like some evil genius. She grinned at me before turning to the tall figure stood a little down the corridor.

"Scor, can I ask you a favour?"

"What sort of favour?" said Scorpius, raising an eyebrow.

"Well its not for me really, it's for Rose," Anna smiled. I restrained myself from hitting her with my textbook, instead choosing to look very interested in my shoes. "She needs help with her potions, you're top of the class so it just makes sense."

If I was quiet, I could escape now before anyone noticed. I sneaked a look at him through my fringe. His arms were crossed as he lent back against the desk in front.

"Aren't Ravenclaws meant to be smart?"

"Yeah, but Rose just needs some extra help" Anna smiled sweetly. I lifted my head up to see his reaction. Impassive as always, making me unconsciously smile.

"Fine then. Rose?" Scorpius said, turning to me. "I'll er; we can sort it out and meet in the library or something" He gave a rare smile and sat down with his fellow Slytherins, just as Professor Flitwick walked in.

"So how long have you fancied Scorpius then?" Anna whispered as we got our quills and parchment from our bags.

"Oh, you know. Six years or so" I said casually. I think someone who paid the same amount of attention towards a Slytherin as I did needs medical help. I needed medical help, decades of house competition forgotten with one flicker of a smirk across his face. I'd rejected boys in the hope that one day he would realise his love and sweep me up in his arms. I needed to stop thinking about him, it was bad for me. The summer holidays were okay because I didn't see him everyday. But then within minutes of my first day of sixth year, I'd bulldozed him over and brought him back into my life.

The worst thing was that he had no idea. I had just been very sly. Maybe I should've been sorted into Slytherin. Then I could have spent more time with him. Okay, that sounds a bit stalkerish.

"And you didn't tell me?" Anna gasped at me.

"Sorry" I bowed my head jokingly in shame.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Nope"

"Don't know how you've kept this one quiet Rose, now I know what you look at when you zone out in the great hall. Oh, you have to tell Lily!"

/\

"You fancy who?" Lily gasped with excitement.

"Shh, stay quiet, the guys might hear!"

The three of us were sat in a close huddle at lunch, where Anna had made me confess to Lily. We were completely ignored by James, Al and Hugo, who were used to such occurrences by now. They even enjoyed a bitch themselves now and then.

"Rose, Rose! Look there he is, he's coming this way!" Lily whispered hurriedly, before turning to ask James about Quidditch practice. Sure enough, a tall figure in a green robes was walking towards us, in between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. He stopped directly opposite me and leaned over slightly, handing me a piece of parchment. Without a word, he left to sit at his own table.

_**Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 6pm.**_

My heart rate fluttered like a butterfly's wings as I re-read the note, just to prove to myself that it was real. Before I reacted even further like a lovesick puppy and swooned; I became very aware of my friends looking at me. James had leaned across his sister to see, while Hugo and Al had moved further down the bench so they were directly where Scorpius had just stood. only a few seconds earlier. They blocked my view of him. Damn.

"What was _that_?" James asked, trying to get a better look at the note.

"Scorpius is helping Rose with her potions, that's all." Anna said. I folded the parchment up and stuffed it in my bag.

"Then why does Rose have that dream-eyed look on her face? She looks slightly stunned." Hugo said quietly. Maybe I was stunned, my imagination was now running into hyperdrive. It was hundreds plotting scenarios that I thought could happen. Spilling ink on his shirt so he had to take it off was my favourite so far.

"There's something about him that I don't like," Al interjected, I was relieved that no-one heard my timid little brother. "He seems a little bit too...smug?"

James nodded in agreement. Smug? Says the boys who swell with pride when people recognise their names on the register?

"He's a nice guy. Quiet, but nice." Anna mused, obviously in an attempt to support me.

"Maybe the only reason why he doesn't talk much is because he doesn't associate with _commoners_" James scoffed, receiving a punch from Lily.

"James, Dad says he's an alright guy"

"Which is parent-speak for a total arse!" said James loudly. Al and Hugo tried to hide their smiles. I looked over to glance at the so-called snobbish arse. He was stirring his soup pensively with a spoon. He interested me, always looking deep in thought. Even if he was very popular in his own house, he always seemed quiet to me. Girls adored him, but I'd never seen him with a girlfriend. Maybe this would be his lucky night.

"Do you want to go back to the tower? We've both got a free afternoon." Anna said, pointing at her timetable. We finished our food and said goodbye to our friends. It took an age to climb the main staircase, books weighing our bags down. As we reached the top I looked back over my shoulder. Scorpius was stood near the door to the dungeons, with one of his friends. But he seemed to be ignoring him and looking up at me. Even from a distance, his blue eyes shone. Our eyes remained locked on each other until Anna nudged me gently and I broke the gaze. He and his friend left through the dungeon doors to their common room, while me and Anna began the long journey to Ravenclaw Tower.

Honestly, Hufflepuff and Slytherin had it easy. Their common rooms were so close to the Great Hall. They could just roll out of bed in the morning and stroll along to breakfast. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws however, we had to get up early and trek down to get food. Then there was the occurrences on the way: the vanishing steps, the ever-changing locations of staircases. And not to forget Peeves. The ghost needed a cow-bell around his neck to you could hear him coming. I spent my first year hiding from him, petrified of what he'd do. Mum wasn't joking when she warned me about him.

I spent the afternoon sat with Anna in the common room, doing nothing in particular. Around 4pm, we went upstairs to the dormitories.

"So, you've got to look nice but casual at the same time," Anna said, routing through a pile of my clothes. "And there's dinner first, the guys will notice if you're all dressed up."

"Okay, so normal with a slutty twist?"

"Rose, you slag. I like it!" she giggled.

When I thought about it, I couldn't be bothered to dress up much, or even dress sluttily. I picked up a t-shirt and a denim skirt. I curled my eyelashes with my wand, while Anna attempted to neaten my hair.

"What is wrong with you're hair Rose? It's worse than James and Al's!"

"I know, it's a complete mess. Permanent sex-hair" _I wish._

We walked back down to dinner, I'd grabbed my textbook, a quill and parchment as we left. I might as well learn something from this: I wasn't exactly a whiz at potions. Maybe I could get that essay out of the way. Everyone else was already there when we arrived, I sat down and pulled some pasta towards me.

"You look nice Rosie," Lily smiled. "No, nothing that could make you're breath smell!"

I sulked as she pulled the garlic bread out of my hands, I loved Italian food. I looked over to see that Scorpius wasn't sat at the Slytherin table. It worried me slightly. Anna and Lily noticed, telling me to relax. The time felt like it was moving slowly, I kept glancing at my watch every few seconds. It was just so ridiculous, just a study session nothing else. But this would probably be the longest time I'd spent with him, and the only time ever alone. I couldn't wait.

After dinner, people slowly began moving back towards their common rooms. Anna and Lily hugged me before climbing the stairs. _This isn't a big deal, this isn't a big deal, this isn't a big deal..._

"Rose?" came a quiet voice behind me. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Shall we?"

_There we go, the new revised first chapter :) hope you like it!_

_Lemon Cheese_

_xxx_


	2. Potions and Awkward Silence

_Hello :) _

_This Fic is more of a study than a story, I wanted to develop their characters rather than have a great deal of stuff happen. I am trying to write them as quite naturalistic, getting up to the usual teenage tomfoolery._

_Just finished an epic chapter of 'What If' and just thought I'd reward myself with some Scor/Rose love. My Dramione fic takes loads of effort so this is a nice change_

_Just thought your ought to know I'm still pretty stumped – not got a complete plot, only got a few ideas :( _

_Rose goes a little bit off topic sometimes in this story – sort of in her character, but also helps me set the scene _

_Anyway, back to the story..._

/\

I turned around and smiled at Scorpius. He was wearing jeans and a baseball style t-shirt, grey with green sleeves. _How very Slytherin._ I couldn't help but notice how it stretched tightly over his abs, seeing the slightest suggestion of a six-pack. This boy was just teasing me! I saw a flicker of a smile across his face as I thought this, like he was reading my mind. He gestured towards the stairs, and I walked ahead of him.

I walked slowly, swaying my hips subtly. I was practically inviting him to stare at my arse. I nervously ruffled my hair and looked over my shoulder. Expressionless. _Great_. His face was more difficult to read than Anna's Ancient Runes textbook. Who uses runes nowadays anyway? The only ones I'd really come across were on mum's battered copy of _the Tales of Beedle the Bard_. I suppose Ancient Runes isn't as bad as Divination, more commonly known as the Wednesday afternoon snooze-fest. I dropped that as soon as I could, I'd spent three years drinking enough tea for a lifetime. I hated tea.

"So what was with the secretive note you gave me?" I asked, slowing to walk next to him. He remained silent as we climbed another staircase up to the fourth floor, passing some second years. When we reached the top he finally spoke.

"I didn't want to draw much attention to myself in front of your friends. I don't think your cousins are big fans of me, ever since we beat them in the quidditch finals last year," he smirked. "Al's cool though, I sit with him in History of Magic." _I stand corrected: History of Magic is the snooze-fest. And since when did he sit with Al? _I thought back to the match at the end of last year, the Gryffindor team was bitter for months. They were thrashing Slytherin 140-0, Scorpius caught the snitch and won the cup.

We reached the library and made our way to the potions section. I threw my _Advanced Potions_ textbook down on the table and grabbed a chair. Scorpius put his bag down and began pulling books from the shelves.

"Can you help me find _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_? I think it may help when we're looking at ingredients." he asked, not looking at me. I got up and began looking a few shelves over. As I picked up the book, I saw a pair of eyes behind it, peering from the other side of the shelf. I walked to the end of the row and looked to see who it was.

"Albus?"

"Erm, hey Rose"

"What are you doing?"

"Lils and Anna sent me to check up on you." he blushed. _Of course they did_. Those cowards, sending in a scapegoat while they sat comfortably in their common rooms. Stealing my tactics from when Anna liked Jared. How dare they. I sighed looked looked at Al's innocent face.

"Go and tell them that I'm fine. If anything interesting happens, I'll talk to them later" I smiled and patted his arm.

"Ro, have you found that book yet?" Scorpius called from the potions section; Madame Pince would kill him if she heard. And what the hell was that, _Ro? _

"Pet names already I see?" Al winked, picking up his bag. I sighed again and returned to our table, which now had a small pile of books on it. Scorpius looked up at me as I passed him the book. He stared at my t-shirt, a boob man? _Oi Scor, my face is up here!_

"The Killers?" he asked. I looked down at the print on my top. _That explains it_.

"Oh. Yeah, they're a muggle band." I mumbled.

"I know, I love them. I didn't know anyone else did." He said. Something that brought us together. Score one for the witch!

Scorpius was a good teacher, better than Professor Slughorn. We had created pages of notes and diagrams, annotating my textbook with red ink. We worked slowly though, changing the subject to music we liked, books and quidditch.

I looked at my watch: five to eight.

"Crap, look at the time! The library closes in five minutes." I said, closing my books. We finished tidying away just as Madame Pince came around to clear students out.

"So this was, fun." I said, messing my hair up as we stood in the corridor awkwardly.

"Yeah."

_Insert awkward silence here_.

"Can I, erm, walk you back to your common room?" He had his usual straight-face, but I detected a slight tinge of pink across his cheeks. I smiled and we quietly made our way towards Ravenclaw Tower. The corridors seemed deserted, but only Ravenclaws were in this part of the school in the evenings anyway. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the common room.

"So, er, thanks for helping me tonight." I said quietly. I stepped closer to me and scratched his head.

"No problems. Erm, I'll see you later?"

"Um, yeah." I was very aware of close he was now, his eyes staring at me intently. This was it.

He leaned slowly and brushed his lips against mine. I tried to keep my cool as my mind was jumping for joy. His hands found my hair, messing it up even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I had waited six years for this. But then it was over.

He pulled away and smiled at me, nervously putting his hands in his pockets.

"Bye, Rose." he said, turning and walking back down the corridor. I watched him disappear around the corner, my fingers touching my lips. He'd kissed me. Oh my God, he'd kissed me.

I was so flustered that I could barely answer the portrait's riddle. I stumbled through the portrait hole and into the common room to find my friends sat waiting for me. Anna must've let them in.

"Eight thirty," said Al, looking at his watch. "You dirty stop-out."

"Shut up Al, the library closed so I came back."

"Yes but Rose, the library shuts at 8. It doesn't take that long to get back here." Anna said, getting up and walking over to me. I gushed and looked at my feet.

"Rose Weasley! What happened?" Lily squealed, jumping up and down.

"Well...we may have just kissed."

"I _knew_ it!" Anna and Lily said in unison, faces lit up. Al and Hugo were also smiling, but James scowled.

"_Finally!_ I thought it'd never happen!" Al grinned.

"What?"

"Come on Rose, it was kind of obvious. _And_ Lily told me after you left the Great Hall." I glared at my cousins before smiling broadly.

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"Oh that, I only said that because..."

"Because I don't like him," James interjected. "It'll take a lot for me to forgive him for last summer, Rose"

"Boys and sports." Anna muttered in my ear. I giggled, much to James' disgust.

"Right kiddies, I think we're going to head back to our common room" Al said, steering his brother to the portrait hole. Anna walked up the dormitory stairs leaving me and Hugo alone. He got up from his chair and hugged me.

"Night Rose"

"Night Hugo"

_They had to kiss, I couldn't help it :)_

_so, don't really have much to say..._

_Hope you liked it_

_Lemon Cheese_

_xxx_

_P.S. Fine then don't click it...what am I saying? Reverse psychology never works, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Men Have No Emotions

_You're back!_

_Thankyouuu for the reviews :)_

_Guess who doesn't own Harry Potter? Me._

/\

I awoke the next morning to see a small owl tapping on the window. I was still for a few minutes, remembering the night before. Did I really kiss Scorpius Malfoy? I think I did. I got up from the bed and let the owl in. Maybe the owl was from him. I looked at the letter. _Anna._ Maybe not.

"Anna," I whispered, shaking my best friend's arm gently. "Anna, there's a letter for you."

"Wha?"

"There was an owl outside with this." I said, passing her the letter. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. I perched at the end, watching her open it.

"It's from Jared, I recognise his handwriting" she smiled. She broke the seal to find a short letter, only one sentence. Two words. She looked at it blankly, threw it down and burst into tears.

"What's he done now?" I said, retrieving the paper and looking at it.

_It's Over. _

"That bastard!" I screamed, waking the other girls up. I got up and hastily began pulling the nearest pair of shoes on my feet.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Anna sniffed.

"Going to hit that wanker over the head with a beaters' bat." I growled.

"No, don't!" Anna sobbed, leaping from her bed.

"Fine, but I'm getting Hugo to see if there's an explanation for this." Anna nodded, and I proceeded to burn Jared's little note with my wand: willow with a dragon heartstring core. _Just thought you'd like to know. _I grabbed some parchment from my desk and scribbled a note to my baby brother.

_Jared's broken up with Anna. Keep an eye on the little toad will you? More info at brekkie.  
Rose_

That boy was going to pay. I told you he was a dick. I turned around and hugged Anna. She cried into my shoulder, I didn't know what to do. Not that good with upset people if I'm totally honest. Lily was better. But Anna couldn't go sobbing to her in the middle of breakfast, he would see. I told her exactly this, and she understood.

"C'mon let's go get ready." I said, picking up my make-up bag.

/\

By the time we got down to the great hall, Anna looked almost normal. You could no longer see the redness around her eyes, thanks to the miracle of muggle foundation. Anna seemed oddly relaxed about the whole thing, but we still walked in silence. We were greeted at the doors by Lily, who instantly pulled her into a hug.

"Hugo told me about the note" she told me over Anna's shoulder. I scanned the room for the dirty Hufflepuff who'd done this to my best friend. I noticed him sat at his house table. He looked up briefly and I caught his eye. _If looks could kill...forget about avada kedavra_. I stared him down, focusing all my anger on the maggot. His cheeks instantly turned red and he looked away. _Yeah you better feel bad!_ _And I'd think twice next time you drink pumpkin juice, mate. _I hated him, he was a conniving little snake. _Snake, Slytherin. Slytherin, Scorpius. Scorpius, kiss._ Oh my God, I kissed Scorpius! Now it was my turn to blush.

The three of us sat down, I poured some cereal and passed it to Anna. A quiet thank you escaped her mouth as she picked up a spoon. I began pouring myself some juice, then I noticed James staring at me with a weird expression across his face.

"What?" I snapped,

"Nothing." James said, looking down at his scrambled eggs.

"He's sorry for last night" Albus said.

"Okay, glad to hear it" I took a victory sip from my glass.

"So what am I doing?" Hugo asked quietly.

"I just want to know how he feels, and why he did it most importantly, I think."

Anna continued to stare down into her bowl. I wrapped my arm around her and she looked up at me.

"It's just so sudden, you know?" she said.

"Do you have any idea why?"

"I think it must've been something I did. Well, something I didn't do. I wasn't ready." Anna looked back down at her cereal, swirling her spoon around but not actually eating any. What a pig, dumping her because she wouldn't put out? Hufflepuffs were meant to be nice people. And total wimps. Nice but dim. Something like that. Poor Hughie, he wasn't like that.

"Oh Annie," I said, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "you're too good for him"

There was a chorus of agreement from the table. Anna smiled timidly and finished her breakfast.

"We've got potions first Rose, you can show off what you've learnt from your new friend." Anna joked, as we picked our bags up.

"Actually Anna, Rose likes being called 'Ro' now" Al smirked, to which I hit him with a copy of the _Prophet_ I had in my hands.

"No more jokes, it's already going to be awkward enough." I told them as we descended the dungeon steps. Al shoved me playfully in the ribs as we saw the Slytherins already waiting outside the door. A small smile spread across my lips as I caught Scorpius' eye. He dropped his books. _Smooth_. He picked them up quickly, without looking at me again. Didn't seem embarrassed at all, back to his usual expressionless self. I frowned and distracted myself with the _Daily Prophet_.

Scorpius' tutoring did seem to help in the lesson. I actually understood what Slughorn was talking about. I was quite proud of myself. Scorpius was sat behind me, so I had no chance to catch his eye again. I imagined him staring at the back of my head, waiting for a chance to talk to me. I ruffled my hair in anticipation, reminding him of my ruffled hair the night before. It'd drive him wild. But I was grossly mistaken: after managing to glance over my shoulder subtly, I saw him doodling on a scrap of parchment. _Fine then_.

I wanted to talk to him, but he seemed to be ignoring me. I bent over the desk to pick up a gurdy root and heard laughter from behind me. Some of the Slytherin boys had seen up my skirt and were now winking at me. But Scorpius wasn't one of them. He didn't even react. I was not happy.

_Right, this isn't even funny now. Why is he still ignoring me?_ I was sat in transfiguration class next to Anna, staring at the back of his head. He had ignored me all day, it was as though nothing had happened. If he wouldn't talk to me, I would talk to him. I cornered him after transfiguration.

"Scor?"

"Yep?" he said, spinning round to turn at me.

"Erm, last night. I, er..." Damn, what was I supposed to say? _Hi Scorpius, remember me? Yeah, I've fancied you for like a million years, you didn't know I existed until last night. Oh, and guess what? You kissed me. You started it. Anything you'd like to say about it?_

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"_Sorry_?"

"I don't know what came over me. You forgive me, right?" he said, shoving his books into his bag. I fumbled with my wand, accidentally sending a burst of pink bubbles out of the end.

"Erm, right." I mumbled. He glanced at me before leaving me alone in the classroom. Great. Got my hopes up for nothing. But seriously, what did I expect? For him to declare his love and have me on the desk? A little bit.

/\

"What's up, chuck?" Lily asked as we sat down to dinner. "You're stealing Anna's depression thunder." Anna looked hurt.

"I hate Scorpius Malfoy."

"What's he done now?"

"Ignore me all day and then basically tell me that last night didn't mean anything." I said, putting garlic bread onto my plate. _Yeah, no worries about bad breath now, nobody wants me. _Anna and Lily looked at me, shocked.

"He's such a liar." said Anna.

"He looked pretty serious." I mused, twirling spaghetti around my fork.

"He always looks serious though, Rose. That boy isn't one for emotions."

I suppose she was right. Which is exactly why the kiss didn't mean anything. Because Scorpius Malfoy didn't have any emotions whatsoever.

/\

_Oh, like Speedy Gonzales with these chapters!_

_Anna seems to have taken things pretty well, or has she?_

_Tune in next time dearies :)_

_Lemon Cheese_

_xxx_

_P.S. Funnily enough, there's a button underneath this line saying 'review' go on, click it. It may surprise you..._


	4. Jelly Broomsticks?

_So, I realised that I hadn't updated in a while, so here's a new chapter :)_

_hope you like it! And I hope you review!_

_I'm taking the opportunity to advertise my main story of the moment which was updated yesterday, What If. Put so much time into it, just thought I'd let you know haha  
Obviously I do for this as well, but What If is my baby :)_

_Every night I cry, because I don't own Harry Potter._

/\

A few weeks later I awoke in the middle of the night to find Anna's bed empty. I was a little bit upset because I was having a lovely dream about some blonde-haired boy (before you say anything, it was _not_ Scorpius!), but was rudely awoken by a draft from the dormitory room door. I sat up and saw that it was open, swinging slowly on its hinges. I scanned the room and saw her bedding left messily at the foot of the bed. That was very unlike Anna, who was a neat-freak.  
I pulled on a trademark Weasley jumper and some slippers before peeking out of the door. It was deserted, so I quietly made my way down the staircase and to the common room. I reached the bottom and saw Anna knelt by the fire. Hey head was bowed slightly, and the light of the flames made her honey coloured hair look like it was bright red – the proper Weasley red, like Lily and James' hair. I walked slowly towards her, worried as to what she was doing.

"Anna?"

Her head snapped towards me and I saw mascara streaks down her face. I tried not to shriek and jump back, she looked like a banshee. Obviously I didn't tell her that.

"Anna? What are you doing?"

She held up a shoe box and pointed to the fire. She was scaring the bejesus out of me, it was like something in a horror movie.

"I'm burning things that remind me of Jared," she mumbled. I sat cross legged next to her. The fire was hot and it warmed my face. She opened the lid of the box; inside were mostly photographs and receipts. Anna passed me one.

I was instantly greeted with the smug face of Jared Smith. He was in his Hufflepuff Quidditch robes and posing next to a Quidditch post. He strutted across the frame, flexing his muscles and winking. I wanted to slap him. _How can you slap a photograph? I must have issues if I want to slap a photo. _I tore it in half and threw it on the fire. The corners curled and I saw Jared frantically running around the image as it blackened to a crisp. _Ha, suck on that bitch_. I turned to Anna, who was staring at a receipt for Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. God, I hated it in there, too tacky for my liking. It was cramped and stuffy, not to mention the horrible gaudy décor. But still, boy's insisted on taking girls there, thinking it was the perfect place to spend a Hogsmeade trip. _Boys know nothing about girls. _

Anna seemed to have a very nostalgic look on her face as I prized it out of her hands. Her fingers finally relaxed and she let me throw it into the flames.

"Thanks Rosie" Anna said, leaning on my shoulder.

"What else you got?" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It was beginning to feel like a crematorium. _Haha, see my joke there? I'm so witty_.

"Erm, these disgusting nail polishes he bought me?" she said, withdrawing various little bottles. They were all yellows and golds. Hufflepuff colours, _yuk._ I sat pondering what she ever saw in him. He was a slimy git.

"Best not, you don't know what will happen. They might blow up," she nodded and put them back. She then produced a box of sweets. Jelly broomsticks.

"I've kept these since our first trip to Hogsmeade" she said, prodding the brightly coloured brooms. Our noses wrinkled as we saw some mould on one. Anna giggled and threw them onto the fire. Big mistake.

The sugar burned, producing thick black clouds that spread through the room. We coughed and spluttered, jumping back.

"Shit!" Anna moaned, running to the window.

The smoke filled the room like the Dark Mark, floating up the dormitory stairs. What were we going to do now? I ran upstairs to the Dormitory corridor. I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me. _How could little jellies produce so much smoke? And smell like burning rubber? _The stench made me want to vomit. I heard the stirring of other Ravenclaws and panicked. I ran back and grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her back to our room. The other girls were jumping up, wands at the ready. I ran over to my bedside table and picked up my wand, as did Anna.

We were greeted at the door by one of the seventh year prefects, who told us to stay where we were. Why on Earth did she think we would listen to her? The whole house seemed to follow her down the staircase.

Flitwick was stood in the middle of the common room, fanning the smoke out of the windows with his wand. We could've done that. But oh no, Anna and I had to panic and run away. That is why we're not in Gryffindor: just a pair of yellow-bellies.

When Flitwick finished, he walked over to the grate and inspected the fire. He put out the flames and picked up the solitary surviving sweet.

"Now tell me this," He squeaked, turning to the members of his house. I tried to avoid his gaze. "Please can someone tell me, who thought it was funny to waste some _perfectly good_ Honeydukes Jelly Broomsticks by burning them on the fire,eh?"

/\

We managed to get away with our little _accident_, and return to bed for a few hours sleep. By morning I was so tired that I seriously considered staying in bed all day. Unfortunately Anna dragged me out of bed by my ankles. _Damn that girl's strength. _

"So what happened in the common room? I heard someone set fire to a load of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" said Al, spooning cereal into his mouth.

"They were Jelly Broomsticks" Anna blushed. As did I.

"Any idea who it was?" Hugo asked.

"_No..._" I said, hiding behind the _Daily Prophet_.

"Ro, you're ears are turning red," Al grinned, revealing cornflakes in his teeth. _Nice_. "Who was it?"

"Me and Anna," I muttered quietly. Al, James and Lily roared with laughter. Hugo looked concerned.

"You okay?" he said. I nodded, still blushing.

We calmed down a little and continued with breakfast. As we were leaving, James saw a notice pinned to the Great Hall doors. It was bright orange with a black border. _Oh no, it's not a Chudley Cannon's flyer, is it? _My dad had to choose the worst team in the league didn't he? It was just embarrassing when he came home from matches. A bright orange hat and scarf, not to mention the sombre expression he had every time he returned. Cannons would need to replace all the players in their team and down several cauldrons of Felix Felicis to even get close to winning a match.

But luckily it was just a Halloween notice.

"Oh, a costume party in the Astronomy Tower!" Lily beamed, after pushing through the crowd to read it. "I love parties."

"We're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday, we can get costumes then!" Anna said, clapping her hands together. I smiled. I do love parties. Not so much the dancing and such (unless you fill me full of Firewhiskey), but more the company and the atmosphere.

"Al, you coming to History of Magic?" A smooth voice came from behind us. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I shivered. He was inches from me, I could reach out and touch him. Bite him maybe. _No Rose, stop it._

"Sure." Al said, waving us goodbye. I turned and saw him leave the hall with Scorpius. I watched him walk, almost in a trance. I kept reminding myself that it was a lost cause. Nothing would ever happen. _But he's just so pretty._

Damn Scorpius Malfoy and his sexiness.

_There you go, another chapter._

_Not much Scorpius, but he will be back soon :)_

_lots of love_

_Lemon Cheese_

_xxx_

_P.S. Go on, click the green button. Pretty please? You know you want to ;)_


	5. Rose Weasley is a Fail at Shopping

_Another new Chapter for my lovely readers :)_

_Hope you likey + review!_

/\

"I thought you said it was a costume party?"

"Yeah, but this is a costume." Lily told me sweetly, holding up the hanger.

"Lily, that is a dress. A blue dress. And a slutty one at that. How is _that_ a costume?" she shrugged and hesitantly put it back, looking slightly upset.

The party was a week away, on Halloween night. The Astronomy Tower would be crowded with people, Professor Sinstra had allowed some of the seventh years to use her tower to set up the party, instead of the more traditional balls in the Great Hall. Seventh years could do no wrong. Whatever they wanted, they got. So it seemed like it would just be lots of students in masks and costumes, getting very drunk. Well I would be anyway.  
I was searching through the limited supply of clothes that Hogsmeade had to offer. Anna had decided to go as a butterfly: picking out a short metallic lilac dress and wings. She always seemed to find shopping easy. I however, was finding it very hard to decide. There was just no choice, and Mum was no help either. All her ideas were too, dare I say it, _Muggle_. I was _not_ going to a Halloween party as a witch, because last time I checked, I already was one.

"Oh, I know what I'm going to go as!" Lily squeaked with a huge smile on her face. "Myron Wagtail!"

"As in the guy who was lead singer of The Weird Sisters?"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't he like, really old?"

"So?" Lily said, picking up sunglasses, a pair of burgundy trousers and a suspiciously hairy jacket. She skipped to the counter to pay for her clothes. Now everyone had a costume. The boys had been in and out of the shops pretty quickly, and I knew that they were now sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting for me to decide. It was just so frustrating! Whatever I wore, I would still look like the same Ravenclaw with a ginger bob. What was the point in even trying?

I heard the chime of a bell as the shop door opened, releasing a blast of cold air into the small room. Anna stepped in looking rather windswept. Even with the messy hair, she still looked ridiculously pretty. _It's not fair, standing next to her makes me feel bad. I'm like the ugly friend._

"Right you," she said, stepping towards me. "You've been in here for hours, so _I_ am going to decide. Go to the pub, there's a butterbeer waiting for you."

As she said this, she shooed me out of the shop, pushing me out onto the cold street. It was a brisk walk to the Three Broomsticks, I pulled the zip on my coat up higher to keep warm and wrapped my arms tight around me. And of course, I had to bump into someone as I reached the door.

"Sorry!" _I Think that word should be my catchphrase, I'm so clumsy._ I looked up to see who it was. It wasn't hard to guess who. I was drawn to him like a magnet. To his steel-hard abs. Okay, they were probably not abs of steel, but it works for the metaphor. And I did seem to bump into him a lot.

"No, no, It's fine. My fault really." he said, brushing his hands through his hair. Not even a flicker of a smile. Damn, I missed that little smile.

I pushed through the door into the crowded room. I couldn't see anywhere, _why is everyone so tall these days? _I pushed my way through a group of rather giant fourth years to see Lily and the boys sat in the corner. Squeezing through the maze of people and chairs, I collapsed into the chair next to James.

"We guessed that you'd be struggling, so decided to send it a professional." he said, pushing a glass towards me. I took a sip and instantly felt the warmth of butterbeer in my throat. It was the perfect drink, full of sugary yummyness. I cradles the cup in my hands and looked up at my friends.

"So, what are you guys going as?" I said, looking at Hugo, Al and James. They all pulled out bags from under the table.

"A House Elf." Hugo said, pulling out what looked like bedsheets, and a pair of odd socks. Mum would be proud. Her _special little munchkin_ loved House Elves.

"Will you need paying for your services?"

"You bet!" he grinned, holding his hand out. I laughed at him.

"Me next!" James said, poking me hard in the stomach. "Guess who I'm going to be? It's really good, I swear."

I sighed and turned my head to him. He was holding a pair of round glasses. Oh no, he had to be kidding. It was the lamest costume idea _ever_.

"Oh my God, it's Harry Potter!" I said sarcastically. He smiled and put the glasses on, replacing his own. "There is one fatal flaw in your plan. You're eyes are brown. You're dad's eyes are _'so green, you have your mother's eyes', _slight problem there Jamesy. And then there's the scar, the voice and not forgetting the Quidditch skills."

"Oi, I'm better at Quidditch than you! The scar isn't that hard to reciprocate. And as for the eyes: haven't you heard of the muggle contraption known as contacts, Rosie?"

He pulled out a small box and wiggled them at me. _Crap, I forgot that James was secretly clever._ He just appeared to be dumb, like Uncle George. James had already planned to work with him at Weasley's Wizard Weezes when he finished school. I was kind of jealous really, it looked like a fun job. But I could see Mum's face if I did that, she'd kill me.

Then I remembered about Al.

"What about you?" I said, looking over the table to him.

"Well, mine is a most cunning and inventive plan. All without spending anything."

I didn't follow.

He withdrew a tie from his pocket. A green tie. A Slytherin tie.

_It's official, boys are terrible when it comes to choosing fancy dress costumes._

"Where did you get that from? None of the shops sell Hogwarts uniform in Hogsmeade." I said, taking another sip from my butterbeer.

"As I said Ro-Ro, I didn't spend a knut." Al smiled.

"You stole it?" He shook his head.

"God, Rose. Get there faster!" James said, poking my stomach _again_.

_I told you that I wasn't cut out for Ravenclaw, no brains whatsoever._

"Where did you get the tie, Al?"

"Scor lent it to me." Al said, looking very smug.

"_Scor?_"

"Yes. Scorpius Malfoy."

"_Why?_"

"Because I asked him." he said nonchalantly.

"I guessed that, smart-arse. Why Scorpius?"

"It seems you haven't been paying much attention to your cousin recently," Lily said. "Al and Scorpius have become quite good friends."

_Really? When did that happen?_ I suppose I'd payed less attention than usual to him, but I saw Al every day. How did I not notice? Think I need glasses.

"It's mostly because I have History of Magic with him. We get a chance to talk. Although it seems to be mostly about you." Al continued.

Lily grinned at me.

"Does he?" I asked calmly, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Yeah. It's Rose this, Rose that. What's Rose like? What's Rose's favourite Quidditch team? He's like a broken record about you. And not very subtle either. He makes it sound like the sun shines out of your bum."

My heart raced a little, and I looked down at the table blushing. I heard Lily giggle.

"I bet he can't wait to see what Anna gets you." she said micheviously.

_No way, she wasn't buying something slutty was she? _Anna couldn't expect me to turn up to a party in my underwear, could she? I looked up and scowled at Lily.

"But Scorpius is quiet? He always seems quiet." I said in confusion at this new revelation. A new side of Scorpius that I hadn't seen before. It sounded like he was just as weirdly obsessive as me.

"Well I'm sure he won't be quiet when we fill him full of Firewhiskey." Al winked.

/\

_Next chapter is the actual party, which should be longer I think._

_Still not that much Scor, just a brief Cameo, he really really will be back I swear. Just wanted to give the party it's own chapter._

_Lemon Cheese xxx_

_P.S. Please review, you know you want to. Even those who are not members, leave a note x_


	6. Pass me Another Firewhiskey

_Hi Hi, I'm back again...and it's party time :)  
Would've been quicker but I have been preoccupied with my other story/school work  
This may not be like your parties, but most I go to are like this..._

_I don't really have much else to say apart from: I hope you enjoy :)_

/\

"Anna, this costume. It's the biggest cliché known to man!"

"No it isn't. I think it's rather inventive." Anna smiled, looking pleased with her achievement. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My Halloween costume was _far _from inventive. Anna was combing my hair into some strange bouffant, as I was sat pulling at the tight black dress she had bought me. It was trimmed everywhere with lace and had I high collar around my neck.

"And there is no way that I'm wearing these" I scowled, holding up a set of vampire fangs.

"Well, I could charm your teeth longer, but using fake ones means there's less risk," she said, ignoring my frown. "You have to go like this now, you're almost ready. _And, _it's a bit late to change your costume, we're leaving to meet the Gryffindors in a few minutes."

She smiled triumphantly as she admired her handiwork, pulling me up off the stool to take a better look at me. At least she hadn't made me _sparkly. _I shuddered at the thought. Some muggleborns had bought vampire books with them to school and it became some sort of craze for a while. I edged away from the ominous tub of body glitter that Anna was holding in her hand. She giggled when she saw my face and threw it back on her bed.

"C'mon, let's go"

I put on my boots and then began attempting to pull at the hem of my dress. It was way to short. _Remind me not to move at all when I get to the party. _Anna put her butterfly wings on and grabbed my hand. It was going to be a long night.

The common room was full of students in costume, Anna weaved us through the crowd and out of the portrait hole. There I saw stood a strange assortment of people: a house elf, Harry Potter, Myron Wagtail and a Slytherin with slicked back hair. I stifled a giggle.

"Ah, I see Anna went with the slutty option then? It was either this or Rabbitty Babbitty." Lily grinned, her black lipstick making her teeth shine a pearly white. I once again pulled at the bottom of my dress, wishing that it was longer.

"I kind of wish she had chosen that instead." I muttered, kicking at the floor with my blood-red boots.

"Where are the teeth?" James asked, pushing his round glasses further up his nose.

"Here." I held out my hand, showing the white fangs to him. I felt silly wearing them. They couldn't make me.

"Go on then!" Lily snickered. "You can always take them out when you see Scorpius. He may like them, though. _Kinky_." she winked.

Lily linked my arm and we began to walk to the Astronomy Tower. The corridors were scattered with students in all manners of costumes. The younger years where going to the more traditional feast in the Great Hall, squealing and dashing about the corridors. They seemed to get smaller every year. _And more annoying._

We reached the bottom of the tower and ascended the stairs single file. Lily lead, then Al, Hugo, Anna, James and then me, lagging behind slowly. We reached the top and Lily pushed the door open.

The room was crowded with people, making the usually cold room feel warm and inviting. Someone had draped fabric from the walls, reminding me of the inside of Slughorn's office.

I still felt a chill as I looked around the room. My parents had told me about their experiences in this tower. It was where Albus Dumbledore died. Everyone else had seemed to forgotten about that, it was long before any of us were born.

"Lets go get drinks," Al said, pulling my arm. "It'll stop Anna and Lils dragging you onto the dancefloor."

I loved my cousin, I hated dancing. I felt myself scanning the room of people, through the crowds of costumes.

"Looking for Scor then, eh?" Al whispered, handing me a glass of firewhiskey. I drank it quickly, the back of my throat burning, and requested another. Al smirked while he refilled my glass.

"He's wearing Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch robes, just thought you'd like to know." he winked, loosening his tie and walking off to find his brother. I spotted James across the room, surrounded by a group of girls. I smirked and began a lap of the room.

_Way to be a creepy loner person. Skulk around the room a bit more Rose, I don't think you look foolish enough yet..._

I saw Lily and Anna dancing with some other Gryffindors, laughing loudly and squealing along to the music. There was a table of food, mostly sweets from Honeydukes. I took a mini cauldron cake and picked at it as I walked out onto the balcony. It was cold, the wind whistled around the tower, making it eerily quiet compared the the bustling party inside. Thanks to Anna using copious amounts of hairspray, my strange bouffant didn't move an inch. I shivered as goosebumps raised on my arms.

"You okay?" a voice came from behind me.

"Hi. Yeah, just a little cold" I smiled at him. I suddenly remebered my fangs and closed my mouth again. He didn't reciprocate my strange vampire smile, but did pull the goggles from over his eyes. His hair also loosened up at this action, blowing about in the wind. Merlin, he looked sexy.I stared at his Kenmare Kestrels robes, emerald green with two yellow 'K's on his chest. I stared at them, imagining what was underneath. _Bad Rose! Stop being so lovesick! And sexually frustrated for that matter. _

"Do you want a drink?" Scorpius asked, smirking slightly as I lifted my eyes to his face and blushed. I nodded. He held out his hand for me to take. I stared at it for a moment, before stepping forward.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard a moan as someone dashed between us and threw up over the edge of the balcony. _Eew. _I jumped backwards to see a scantily dressed girl who looked no older than Lily pull herself back up and wipe her mouth. _Well that was a mood killer. _

Scorpius snorted before walking inside to the drinks table. I followed and he passed me a glass of what looked like wine, before pouring himself a firewhiskey. I was about to protest and attempt to swap drinks with him, but he spoke first.

"So..." he said uncomfortably, sipping at his drink. "We haven't really spoke in a while."

"No, but we've been busy, right?"

"Mmhmm." he nodded.

He stepped closer to me, putting his drink down on the table. I did the same.

"You're meant to be a...?" he asked quietly, his eyes locked on mine.

"A vampire" I squeaked. I instantly blushed with embarrassment and excused myself, running to find Anna and Lily. Both of them laughed at me and insisted I remove the teeth.

"We can barely hear what you're saying!" Anna grinned. I pulled out the fangs.

"I don't know what to do!"

"I dunno, just kiss him?" Lily said. _What help would that do? "_Then you'll be able to tell how he feels. If not, just blame it one the firewhiskey." she shrugged, answering my question and passing me a bottle of the stuff. I took a swig and hissed at the taste. I didn't have a Gryffindor's natural courage. I needed to drink myself into a state of denial and naivety. That was _my _courage. Anna patted my bum before pushing me away to scan the room.

I saw him stood by the window, his back was to me but I recognised the robes he was wearing. I walked over and tapped his shoulder and he turned around. Before he could react, I closed my eyes and placed my lips on his. Well I say placed, it was more like jumped on him and attacked them. His lips seemed warmer than before, and I could taste the alcohol on his breath. Or maybe that was just me. It took a moment for him to react to the shock of me kissing him, but when he did he began to kiss back urgently, and I felt two strong arms around me. Funny, they felt a lot larger than last time. In fact, his whole body seemed to be more muscular and huge than I remembered. I pulled away to look at him.

"Well well, Rose. That was some kiss," a deep voice boomed cockily. He pulled his goggles off to look at me. Stood before me was _not _Scorpius Malfoy, but a tall hulk of a guy with wiry dirty-blonde hair. I would definitely need to blame it on the firewhiskey.

_Shitbiscuits._

_/\_

_Oh dear, Oh dear.  
Any ideas on who she actually kissed? Hopefully the description may help :)_

_This isn't that long, but I wanted to get straight to the point._

_Lemon Cheese_

_xxx_

_P.S. You'll make Merlin smile if you leave me a review!_


	7. It was a Simple Mistake, I Swear!

_Back again, unfortunately Scorpius did see :(  
Bad times for Rose..._

_I have promised no more cliffhangers unless absolutely necessary! Hope you like it that way :)  
I'm so sorry for the long wait, struggling with writers' block :(_

/\

_What have I done?_

I took a step back from the beast in Kestrels' robes. I squinted at the beady brown eyes staring at me, I tugged at the hem of my dress. He smirked and I swear he licked his lips. Crap crap crap crap crap!

I turned on my heel and saw Anna and Lily stood in awe staring at me.

"What did you kiss Ben McLaggen for?" Anna hissed, pulling off her own glittery mask. She dragged me away from the window and towards the door. I looked over my shoulder and scanned the room for Scorpius. There he was with a glass in his hand, throwing drinks down his neck like his life depended on it. _Shit, he saw it._

"Of course he saw it, everyone saw it!" Lily said. _Did I say that out loud?_

I continued to watch him, I saw Al walk over and pat his back. Scorpius turned and looked over to me, our eyes locking. It was the first time I had ever seen emotion in them. Even from across the room I could feel the pain. He looked so disappointed, and I felt so guilty.

"I thought it was him!" I moaned, clutching my head. _Too much firewhiskey? Obviously. The first step to recovery is admitting that something is wrong._

_I am Rose Weasley and I have a problem. Not a drink problem. A big scary Gryffindor keeper problem. Merlin save me._

"Maybe it's time we leave," Anna said, taking my hand. "Any chance you can do damage control, Lily?"

Lily nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

"Rose!"

I heard Ben's voice, the cocky arrogant voice that I hated with all my guts. I was an a flurry of panic, my eyes darting around for a place to hide.

"Get me away from him!" I quietly squeaked; Anna tugged me down the staircase.

We stumbled down the deserted corridor, the noise from the party quietly fading. The sky was cloudless and the light of the moon cast a dim glow over the school. We kept a brisk pace; luckily Ben didn't follow us. We reached the Portrait Hole and climbed inside after answering the riddle.

I let out a long spurt of breath; I hadn't realised that I'd been holding it. I collapsed into a chintz chair and began unlacing my boots. Anna followed suit.

"You know," she said, pulling her legs up to sit on them, "you could use this to your advantage."

"How?"

"Well, Scorpius is probably really jealous."

"No shit, shrivelfig."

"Play it up a bit, flirt with Ben."

"_Excuse me,_" I said, "I wouldn't touch Ben McLaggen with a fifty foot broomstick!"

Anna flashed a mischievous smile, nodding in agreement. Ben McLaggen was even more irritating than Jared, and that's some achievement.  
As students started to return to the common room, we got up and headed for the dormitories.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Rosie. You've got one hell of a mess to clear up."

/\

Sun peeked through the curtains of my bed and shone in my eyes, stirring me from my sleep. I began muttering various profanities at the light as I rolled over and pulled my duvet higher. Somewhere in the room I heard the groan of Anna doing the same.  
There was a light humming sensation in my head; a reward for the night before. Still, it was better than my other reward: a huge metaphorical pile of dragon dung to clear up. No amount of Ravenclaw wit could get me out of the shit this time.

After what felt like hours of tortuous sun and strange humming; I knew that I had to face breakfast. I pulled on some jeans and walked down to the Great Hall with Anna, rubbing our eyes and clutching our throbbing heads.

We joined the Gryffindor table to see what looked like a group of Inferi.  
James' face was practically in his cereal; Albus' head actually flat on the table. Lily and Hugo looked surprisingly upbeat, but they hadn't really drank anything but butterbeer at the party. We sat down in empty spaces on the bench and began getting food.

"I'm never … drinking … again." Al grumbled. Lily giggled.

"I barely saw you touch a drop last night." I said, giving him a puzzled look.

"Well I wasn't drinking; but then you put on a lovely little show and Scor decided that he needed a drinking buddy. Man, that guy can hold his drink."

_Oh._

"So why did you kiss Ben?"  
I turned to my left to see my little brother staring up at me. His eyes were wide and judgemental. Chocolaty doe-eyes looking up in wonder. I suddenly felt even more guilty.

"I…"

"Mind if I sit here? Thought not."

I was interrupted by someone pushing James to the side and squeezing in between us. James didn't even look up from his bowl. I felt an arm wrap around me and I couldn't help but shiver. _And so it began._

"What are you doing here, Ben?" I asked with a look of disgust across my face.

"Well this is the Gryffindor table. I am a Gryffindor. Ergo, I am sitting here." he smirked.

"But why here? Can't you sit with your friends in your own year?"

_I use the word 'friends' loosely here, I don't know who could stand this muscular lump of arrogant ego._

"James is in my year."

He slapped my cousin on the back, making him cough and splutter, but finally look up.

"What about next Saturday then, eh? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw? I'm sorry, Babe but I have to put my sport before my women."

_Babe? What the hell, Babe? What am I, some talking pig that thinks it's a sheep?_

I shrugged his arm off and stood up, stomping away. I reached the door, still fuming, and looked up to see a Slytherin look back.

"Scorpius, I'm …" I began.

"Sorry? What for? You haven't done anything wrong, you can do whatever you like. Because you are _the _Rose Weasley."

_The Rose Weasley? What the hell? _

His air of nonchalance hurt me, not even a hint of pain in his eyes. He stepped past me, walking off to the Slytherin table. I saw Al get out of his seat and walk over to him, but Scorpius didn't seem to be co-operating, he just picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and began to read_._

Damage control didn't seem like it would cut it this time.

/\

"C'mon, it was a simple mistake! They were wearing the same costumes for Merlin's sake!"

It was Wednesday morning and I was sat at the back of Defence Against the Dark Arts with Al; speaking in hushed tones as the Professor rummaged through his notes.

"Ro, McLaggen was wearing _Caerphilly Catapults_ robes." Al sniggered. _Shit. _

"I was drunk? Both costumes were Quidditch robes? Both were wearing green? Are they good enough excuses?" I blushed, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

Al laughed at me, my blush deepened and I could feel my ears burning.

"Mr Potter? Miss Weasley?"

We looked up to see the rest of the room looking at us, the Professor tapping his wand at the board anxiously. I fought back a smile and glanced at Al to see the corner of his mouth twitching as he too held back a laugh. He leaned towards me to whisper in my ear.

"Alcoholic."

"Am not!"

"Then why does McLaggen think you're his new 'woman'?"

"He's deluding himself, drawn in by my vampire charms." I flashed a smile at him, holding my hands out like claws and pulling the weirdest face I could think of.

It was getting harder to hold back the laughter, our bodies were shaking as we grinned down at our parchment.

"Touché dear cousin, touché. With a face like that you're sure to reel them in, Ben is a lucky man."

I punched him in the arm lightly, but he still yelped in surprise.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley! I will not ask again!"

/\

_So there you go, another chapter. Terrible to write, wasn't sure what to put in it at all..._

_Should really sort out a plot sometime soon, can't keep working like this :(_

_Defiantly going to write about the quidditch match next time, Rose getting all angsty when confronted with McLaggen on the pitch._

_Hope you still love me_

_Lemon Cheese_

_xxx_


	8. November Rain

_It's Quidditch time!  
Seeing as my characters seem to be centred around this sport, I need at least one chapter where they play it, right?_

/\

I shivered in the changing room as I listened to a rather lengthy tactics discussion. I had just spent about ten minutes attempting to scrape my hair back out of my face, finally settling with two bunches that stuck out on either side of my head. The left one began to tickle Patrick Davies' ear, making him squirm as he swatted it away. His older brother, Barnabas, gave me a dirty look which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Chill out Barney, we'll be fine."

"Fine? We may be fine if we follow my tactics, even then it's only chance." He pointed to the diagram he had just drawn. It was a strange tangle of arrows and dots swirling around on the drawn out pitch.

"Rose, you could always distract McLaggen by taking your top off?" Patrick sniggered. I punched him in the shoulder, before turning around to one of the beaters behind me.

"Try and hit him between the eyes, will you?" I asked sweetly.

I'd have done it myself, but I don't think Madame Hooch would have approved. Me grabbing a Beaters' bat and knocking McLaggen off his broom with it wouldn't go by unnoticed. Maybe she would let me off, he did deserve it.

"C'mon then, we need to get on the pitch," Issy, our tiny little seeker chirped. She grabbed Barney's hand and pulled him out of the changing rooms, the rest of the team followed. Issy looked over her shoulder as we neared the pitch "I can't wait to see the look on Lily Potter's face when I catch the snitch!"

I smiled weakly at her. _Fat Chance. _Put the name 'Potter' into the Seeker equation and you're screwed. Potters have Quidditch in their blood and their genes. It doesn't matter if your mother was a seeker for this very team, _my dear Issy_, you haven't got a hope in hell.

_Look at me, backing up the Gryffindors over my own house. Flitwick should excommunicate me immediately and give me to Professor Longbottom._

I tightened my wrist-guards and lined up on the pitch opposite the Gryffidor team. James and Al both had cheeky grins spread across their faces, and the latter winked at me. I smiled back, sticking my tongue out. James stepped up and shook Barney's hand. I saw Barney's face contort into a serious expression, mixed with a look that reminded me of any unfortunate soul to come across a toe nail flavoured Bertie Bott.

"Players mount your brooms." barked Madam Hooch, taking her own.

I stepped on either side of my Comet 520, kicking off the ground and into the air. The cold November wind swirled around me and I shivered. At least it wasn't raining. I _hated _playing quidditch in the rain.

I watched Hooch release the snitch and the two bludgers, taking the quaffle in her hands. She flew up between the two teams and threw the blood-red ball into the air. James zipped forward and grabbed it, I couldn't help but groan. His Firebolt II was impossibly fast. I began attempting to tail him as he flew past the other Ravenclaw players. He was metres away from the left hoop when he flung the quaffle to Al, who threw it through the higher centre hoop.

"Albus Potter scores!" I heard the blare of the commentator's voice amplified around the stadium. A loud roar erupted from the Gryffindor stands. I turned to see a mass of red jumping around, holding banners and flags.

I was passed the quaffle by the keeper and I flicked it to Patrick, accelerating with him up the pitch. I was very aware of James now following me, so turned and flew off to the right. Patrick passed to me and I flew towards the right hoop, the quaffle tucked under my arm.

There was a huge person guarding it. I gritted my teeth as Ben McLaggen's muscular body came into view. His smirk spread from ear to ear, his eyes focused on the quaffle in my hand. Or my breasts, which were in the same general area. I wanted nothing more than to throw it at his big head, an easy target. But I was in the middle of a game. I swerved away to a different hoop and quickly launched it out of my hands.

"Weasley equalises!"

Barney flew over and gave me a high-five, I turned to look at the Gryffindor keeper.

"Just thought I'd let you have _one, _baby." he shouted.

There it was again: _baby. _I wanted to pull his voice box out and throw it in the lake. I'd be doing the world a favour.

"Nice shot, Ro." James called from behind me. I nodded.

/\

"And the score is 120-90 in favour of Gryffindor!"

Dark clouds and rolled in and begun to release rain over the stadium. In instantly regretted not bringing my goggles. I was sopping wet and cold, my quidditch robes were now clinging to my body, heavy with water.

I flew in the centre of our arrow-head formation, playing to the advantage of the wind behind us. I saw Al try to push hair out of his eyes, it was stuck to his forehead.

I narrowly avoided a bludger that flew at me, whistling past my ear. I received the quaffle just as I reached the scoring zone when I heard the bludger rebound after being hit by a beater.

I watched it hurtle over towards McLaggen, hitting him squarely in the stomach just as I threw the quaffle past him. A look of shock spread across his face as he slipped from his broom and fell to the ground. The game stopped as Madam Hooch flew down to his still body.

Madam Pomfrey ran over to him, conjuring a stretcher and taking him off the pitch.

I turned to see who had hit the bludger. Dorian Stretton was stood grinning at me.

"_Oops._"

"I wasn't being serious, you know?" I said.

"But you're still glad that I did it though, you can't deny."

I smiled as he flew closer.

"I cannot" I smiled.

He patted my back and we both smiled, looking at Hooch to see when the game would be resumed. She flew towards us, hawk-like eyes locked on Dorian.

"Penalty to Gryffindor." she snapped, blowing her whistle.

But the rest of the players weren't listening; they were looking high up above us. There were two streaks, one blue and one red, following a glimmer of gold. The snitch.

We watched them soar around the tops of the stands, the crowd becoming silent and following the pair with their eyes. Lily pulled ahead, then Issy caught up. Lily pulled ahead again and caught the snitch.

/\

"I just can't believe it!" Issy said, pulling off her shin pads and throwing them down.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," I said, taking off my jumper. Issy sat down and began unlacing her boots. I pulled my hair loose and walked out of the changing rooms to go and congratulate Lily.

I regretted taking off my jumper, it was still raining and my arms were frozen in just a t-shirt. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I shuddered. Mud splattered up my legs as a skidded across the grass. I heard two voices outside of the Gryffindor door.

"Well done mate, you flew really well."

"Shut up, you weren't even watching me!"

"Was too!"

"Liar."

"Okay, fine I was looking at her the whole time. But she's with McLaggen though." he whined. I suddenly recognised the two voices. I felt uncomfortable listening in on the conversation.

"She's not with him. She _hates _him!" Al said.

_Thank you!_

"Really?"

"Can't stand him. She was meant to kiss you at the party, she'd just had too much _Ravenclaw courage._"

I edged closer to the corner, hiding behind a tree. Yes, a rubbish hiding place, but I didn't have an Extendable Ear on me.

"So you watched her out on the pitch then, eh?" Al continued, "In the rain. Stretching to reach the quaffle. You like seeing Rose all wet, don't you?"

_Eew. Remind me to punch Albus next time I speak to him._

I heard Al yelp, Scorpius had probably beaten me to it.

"She's your cousin!" Scorpius said in a disgusted tone.

"I know, just realised how sick it sounded."

"Well I'm going to leave you to get changed, and to think about what you just said about your cousin," Scorpius laughed. "Got to meet Shaun Vaisey anyway, we're practising stuff for transfiguration."

I heard the squelch of Scorpius' footsteps on the wet grass. The rain had subsided and I could see the sun feebly appearing from behind the clouds. I reached up to my hair and tried wringing it out, creating a little puddle at my feet.

"Rose?"

_Bowtruckle bollocks._

I turned and saw Scorpius looking at me still with my hands in my hair.

"Erm, hi."

He was stood with his hands in his pockets, wearing a grey jacket. His hair was also wet, slicked back slightly. My ears were burning with embarrassment as I let go of my hair and stood up straight. I couldn't hide my blush.

"What are you doing?"

"I was coming over to the Gryffindor changing room, but it started raining again and so I stood under this tree." I said quickly. _That sounds like a plausible explanation, right?_

"Oh, okay. You just got here though?"

"Yeah."

_Merlin, if I was Pinocchio my nose would be a mile long by now._

"Oh good. Erm, I … I … I have to go."

I watched him walk away, before I skidded inside the Gryffindor changing room.

/\

_So Scorpius is a shy guy! Want to keep them apart for a little longer, but don't know how I will do it...  
Got some ideas for Christmas, will introduce the other second generation Weasleys and stuff.  
Oh, and I almost forgot: Issy's mum is meant to be Cho Chang_

_Sorry for the slow updates, writing this is proving a lot harder than my other stuff :/  
Don't worry, I will not give up!_

_Lemon Cheese_

_xxx_


	9. A Snowflake Fell, Things Are Looking Up

_Yes, yes, it's been a while, I do have genuine excuses but I will not bore you with them :)  
It was mainly not knowing what to write, it's taken me about 4 attempts to write this. Got a lot of my coursework out of the way, so hopefully I have more time now._

_/\_

A long week passed but I barely noticed. My time was occupied by school work, Quidditch and avoiding Ben McLaggen at all costs. The win had gone to his head, meaning he had become more irritating than his already irritating usual.

I climbed the front steps and into the Entrance Hall with Anna, on the way to lunch after Herbology.

"McLaggen at nine o'clock," Anna hissed, "Nine o'clock Rose, nine o'clock!"

"Well if it isn't Rose Weasley,"

_Merlin save me._

"For the last time, McLaggen, Leave me alone!"

I pushed him away, but he wouldn't budge. He smirked at my feeble attempt to move him out of my personal bubble. I reached to my right trouser pocket, searching for my wand. It wasn't there. _Why must I be so damn forgetful?_

"Hey, McLaggen!"

I peered around McLaggen's lumbering torso to see Scorpius casually walking down the main staircase. _My knight in Slytherin armour._

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" Ben sneered.

"I'd like you to leave Rose alone," he replied smoothly, "She doesn't like you."

_She likes Scorpius._

Scorpius looked at me with a strange expression on his face, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink and his mouth almost forming a smile. Anna gasped.

"Rose, you have to learn to stop saying your thoughts out loud!" she whispered urgently, pulling me away from Ben. I put my hand up to my mouth; I could feel my ears turn red.

"Bat bollocks!" I mumbled through my fingers. Anna giggled.

I looked back behind me. Ben looked like he was going to explode, Scorpius was leaning against the stair banister, smirking. McLaggen looked at me, his tiny brown eyes popping.

"We're over, Rose."

Anna giggled behind her hand, hiding behind me as Ben stomped off into the Great Hall. Scorpius' eyes met mine and we both laughed timidly. Anna grinned before hurrying into the hall to meet Lily, leaving me alone with Scorpius. Great.

We walked closer to each other, stopping when we were a few feet apart. He nervously brought my hand up to rake through his hair; I looked down at the stone flags of the floor.

"So..."

_Please no, not more awkward silence._

"Thank you," I said. "You can't believe how tempted I was to hex him."

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't find my wand, it was in my right pocket and then..."

I felt the pockets of my cardigan, my bag and then … my left trouser pocket. Oh.

I withdrew my wand and blushed, feeling a complete fool. Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"You found it then?" he asked, trying once again not to laugh.

I nodded and smiled, putting it back in my _right _pocket.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" I asked as we walked through the double doors of the Great Hall. He nodded.

/\

"What's the deal with you and Scor then?" Al asked me that evening, as we did our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework in the library. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean McLaggen's out of the picture now, isn't he? Scorpius hasn't said anything about us being a couple, and it's not like I can just jump into his arms and confess my love for him."

"Even though you want to?"

"Even though I … hey!" I kicked his leg under the table and he knocked over his ink bottle, groaning as the dark liquid spread across his parchment. He took out his wand and began clearing it up, Madam Pince watching him judgementally from her desk. I carried on with my work, laughing quietly. I didn't notice someone walk over to the table.

"Rose?"

"Mmm?" I said, finishing my sentence before looking up from my parchment. Scorpius was standing over me, his arms laden with books.

"You know how there's a Hogsmeade trip near Christmas?"

I nodded calmly, inside I was jumping for joy. The library appeared to become silent, not that it wasn't really quiet to begin with; all I could hear was the scratching of Al's quill as he pretended not to listen.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to go with me? I mean, if you're already going with Anna and Lily that's fine and..."

"I'd love to." I smiled, cutting him off. He looked relieved, the corners of his mouth twitching before turning into a grin. _There it is: the smile that makes me want to pounce on him like a rabid manticore._

"Oh, good. Great," he mumbled, "Well, I have to go and finish that Dark Arts essay too… er … bye."

"See you later."

He disappeared from view, away to the inner depths of the library. I watched him walk away before turning to see Al smiling mockingly at me. His emerald green eyes twinkled as he snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." he muttered, looking back down at his work, still grinning.

/\

"Were do you think you'll go?"

"I have no idea."

"Madam Puddifoot's?" Anna asked.

"I hope not." I said.

Ew, Madam Puddifoot's, where everything has a doily under it and you can't move because of the swarm of couples who trespass it's threshold. There was nothing intimate about it; Puddifoot's is, was and always will be a room overcrowded with teenage hormones. Nice.

"It's not that bad," Anna said, putting her coat on.

"I suppose I could tolerate it for a short period of time, if it was quiet."

I wrapped my Ravenclaw scarf around my neck tightly after pulling on my own coat. Anna began fussing with my hair, giving up as usual after she realised that it would always be a mess no matter what she tried.

James, Al, Lily, Hugo and Scorpius were waiting for us when we reached the Entrance Hall, all shivering as the cold winter air blew in through the open front doors. After being checked off the list we began walking down the driveway to the boar-topped gates, a hint of snow falling as trudged along. Everyone had seemed to walk ahead quickly, leaving me and Scorpius alone.

He too had his coat buttoned up high, there was a tiny glimpse of green and grey wool tucked just under his chin. His pale blond hair blew in the wind as my ginger hair did. My teeth chattered as we left the grounds and towards the village.

"You okay?" Scorpius said, looking at me as my teeth continued to indicate how cold I felt.

"Yeah, just, um, cold." I replied slowly. He looked thoughtful for a second, and then awkwardly moved closer. His right arm reached out: wrapping around me and pulling my whole body closer. _Is this what heaven feels like?_ _Probably not, but this is still pretty awesome._

"Any better?" he asked. His gloved fingers gripped tightly onto me. I moved my arm to rest around his waist; he stiffened with shock at first but soon relaxed into it.

"Much better." I muttered, smiling to myself.

We reached the village and I could see Lily and James out of the corner of my eye outside the local _Weasleys'. _The latter was pointing at me and Scorpius while the former was smiling and pulling at someone's arm. Before I could try and work out who, they disappeared into the shop.

"Do you want to go and get a drink or something before we do any shopping?" Scorpius asked, surveying the buildings surrounding us. I smiled and said yes. I was in the mood for a butterbeer, I could practically taste the sweet taste on my lips.

We walked down the street, over the thin layer of snow that had begun to cover the ground, towards the Three Broomsticks. Or not.

We walked straight past it. I was confused, why wasn't Scorpius stopping? Were we going to the Hog's Head? Did they even let under-age wizards in there? But then we turned left, off the main street of the village.

_No, no, no, no. Merlin, no. Please Scorpius, let us turn around and run away from this place._

I winced as he opened the door for me and I stepped inside. _Luckily, _there was barely anybody in but _unluckily, _it was still Madam Puddifoot's. I looked around for the least gaudy table possible; they were all pretty bad though. I chose the one closest to us, perfect for quick escapes. I unbuttoned my coat and unravelled my scarf, Scorpius hung them on the coat stand next to the door. He sat down opposite me, and I hat a chance to notice his t-shirt. It was black, with _'The Killers' _written across it in white writing. I couldn't help but smile.

Madam Puddifoot was busy in the kitchen, so I took the time to see who else was in this fateful front-room-come-teashop. None of the couples looked older than fourth-years. Great, we were the oldest ones in there. It was no longer a tacky little café, it was now also a crèche.

I looked back at Scorpius, who looked like he was pretending to read the menu. His eyes flitted up over the top of the paper. He gave up and put it back next to the floral china sugar bowl.

"You hate it in here, don't you?" he said, laughing. Apparently my expression was comical. I just nodded, there was no use lying. "Thank Merlin!" he said, standing back up, "I only came here because I thought girls liked it here."

"Believe me," I said, wrapping my scarf back around my neck, "I'd much rather be in the pub."

"Sounds good. Although, I'm never letting you near firewhiskey ever again."

I giggled as he opened the door, letting a couple in first. They were both wearing Ravenclaw scarves.

"Erm, hi Rose, Scorpius."

_Anna? Who's she here with? Please don't say she's back with that douche-bag Jared. Please, please, please! Oh, wait. He's in Hufflepuff. That means..._

"Hey guys." a familiar voice said. He smiled as he shook snow off his chestnut brown hair.

Dorian Stretton? Well that I wasn't expecting. He took Anna's hand and they sat down exactly where Scorpius and I had just been sitting. I looked at them with confusion before leaving out onto the icy streets.

/\

"I need to pop into Scrivenshaft's, need new quills for Dad," Scorpius said. Quills? His dad must be the light of a party. That or Scorpius was terrible at buying Christmas presents. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, I think Al is in your uncle's shop."

"I'll go look for him then." _Not wanted, much?_

His arm left my shoulder and he disappeared into the shop. I walked towards the Weasleys' Wizard Weezes shop that was a few doors down. I was greeted immediately on my arrival.

"Who's the blonde?"

"George!" I leapt up to hug him, he laughed squeezing me tightly. He only occasionally visited the Hogsmeade branch, opting to stay and work in Diagon Alley. That's where James would join him once he left Hogwarts.

"You didn't answer my question, Rosie," George smiled wickedly. "New man that you're not telling your dear Uncle George about?"

"It was Scorpius Malfoy." Lily chimed in. I looked to see her perching on the counter, shuffling a pack of muggle playing cards with a look of concentration on her face.

"Scorpius... wait, Malfoy? What did your dad say?" George asked, seriously for once.

"Nothing yet," I said, running my hands through my hair. "It isn't anything more than Hogsmeade trips yet, so I don't need to tell Dad anything."

"Come on, Rose. He likes you, you like him. And you both know it." Al appeared from behind one of the shelves clutching a variety of boxes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I never. A Weasley and a Malfoy. What has the world come to?" George muttered pensively, taking the boxes from Al and putting them down on the counter next to Lily.

"Hey Rose!" James said, coming into the shop with Hugo and wiping snow off his coat. "You know what, I'm in the mood for a butterbeer."

"Ear, ear!" George said, putting on his cloak. "Get it?"

He pointed to his missing right ear. There was a collective groan.

/\

_Have plans to introduce more of the Weasleys, YAY! Not much else to say... :D_

_Lemon Cheese_

_xxx_


	10. I Shall be Home for Christmas

It was five days until Christmas, and we were all packing to get the train back to London for the holidays. My trunk was open at the end of the bed, my belongings spread across the room as if somebody had cast a Reductor Curse over them. I sat on my bed, duvet wrapped around so I looked like some red-headed, blue caterpillar.

"Come on Rose, you need to get packing!" Anna said, throwing a skirt at me.

"But it's cold!" I moaned, shuffling along the bed. I didn't have that much packing to do, I was wearing most of the clothes I owned. Even with the cold wind around the castle, Ravenclaw Tower usually remained warm with fires in each room. However, due to the fact that all the occupants of our dormitory were going home, a fire had not been lit today. This left the room at Arctic temperatures, the stone floor like walking on blocks of ice.

"Stop being silly." Anna said, in a manner that reminded me very much of my mother. I sighed and leant over to my bedside table, picking up my wand. I flicked it at the piles of clothes, books and parchment and watched as they flew neatly into my trunk. I stood up and pulled on my shoes.

"There, didn't take long did it?" Anna smiled patronisingly. "Come on, we'll miss the carriage to the station."

We left the tower in a big group, full of other students leaving for Christmas. As we walked, a certain boy caught my eye, especially because he kept turning around and grinning at us as he walked. His brown hair was messily spiked up and he had dimples on each cheek every time he smiled. And every time he smiled in our direction, I heard a small sigh escape my best friend.

"So, Dorian Stretton, eh?" I asked, nudging Anna as she once again swooned at his smile. She blushed and looked at me, twisting a strand of her hair.

"He's really nice, I can't believe that I've never really spoken to him before." she gushed. I took her arm and linked it, grinning merrily to myself.

"Well, I have to say Annie, I approve. Better than that Jared guy."

"Jared who?" Anna asked innocently.

"So, Dorian and you went to Puddifoot's?"

"We did, but we weren't expecting you and Scorpius when we arrived. Thought you hated it in there?"

"I do," I said, "But Scorpius thought it was where I wanted to go. He was quite relieved when I told him that I didn't."

Anna nodded, listening to me as I recounted what had happened a few days previously.  
After deciding to go to the Three Broomsticks, we met Scorpius in the street as he was leaving a shop. It definitely wasn't one that sold quills like he wanted, so I wondered what he was buying. The group of us found a large table in the pub, and I tried to ignore my Uncle studying Scorpius as he talked about Quidditch with James and Al. George's eyes darted from Scorpius to me as we sat together, making the situation quite uncomfortable.

I talked to my brother to distract myself, as George began asking Scorpius rather pressing questions.

Hugo had been watching Jared Smith in the common room and concluded that he had a new girlfriend in his own year. I imagined the seventh-year sucking face like a leech as he groped his new bimbo with boobs the size of quaffles.

I decided not to tell Anna all this, I was sure she'd be thinking of Dorian now anyway.

/\

Anna ran into Dorian's arms in the train corridor as he left to find a compartment with Barney and Patrick. He pulled her off her feet and swung her around, creating a blockage as students tried to find empty compartments. I laughed, whilst secretly wishing that it was me and Scorpius. I was fed up, what was he waiting for?

"Ro, we've found a compartment." Lily said, I turned and followed her.

I sat and watched the world fly by as the train picked up speed and began to journey through the countryside. The afternoon as pretty boring, only a marathon game of Exploding Snap to pass the time. That and watching my brother and male cousins ingest their bodyweight in food when the trolley came past. It was like their stomachs were bottomless pits, always needing to be filled with something.

Scorpius joined us for the remainder of the journey after lunch, sitting opposite me, I felt his eyes stare as I talked to Anna.

"Rose?" I looked at him as he said my name. He was holding out a deck of cards. "You and Anna joining in?"

"Sure." I smiled. He dealt the cards and so we played.

/\

I was loosing badly. It was a silly idea to play snap against James, he always won. He slammed his huge palms down on the table time after time, his deep voice growling as he said 'Snap'. My little hands and squeaky voice couldn't compete. I tried not to get competitive, but I couldn't help it.

"Snap!"

"Merlin, Rose, calm down!" Al laughed.

"Sorry," I blushed, sitting back on my seat. Anna and Lily giggled as my ears turned red. A pile of cards began to form again, growing more tense each time someone added to it. I was wound up like a spring, waiting for that pair to...

"Snap!"

But I was too slow, someone's hand hand gone down first. A pale, smooth hand. And mine was resting on top of it. I had just slammed my hand down on top of Scorpius', probably leaving a mark. I looked up, he was just staring at our hands on the table. The room went quiet, all except for an excited squeak erupting from Lily. It was at this moment that the deck chose to explode.

Cards fell down like snowflakes, filling the compartment. Everyone looked up and watched as they floated through the air, landing all around. I didn't move my hand as I watched in awe. The cards seemed to be moving slowly, it was really weird. I felt Scorpius' fingers move and my eyes snapped back to the table. His cool hand had moved out from under mine and was now laced between my own fingers. I couldn't help but smile.

And yet Scorpius hadn't seemed to have noticed, he was looking out of the window. Al looked at me and shrugged.

This was getting ridiculous, I was so fed up of waiting! What was his problem? _It's my hair, isn't it? I knew people had issues with redheads. I refuse to wait any more for him. Well … maybe a little longer._

"We're nearly there." James said, standing up as Anna attempted to force the cards back into their box. Al stretched his arms out, accidentally hitting Scorpius with his elbow, awakening the blonde from his trance-like state. His hand pulled away from mine as he clutched his ear.

"Crap, sorry mate."

"Ah, it's all right." Scorpius replied, rubbing at his now red ear.

The train pulled slowly to the platform and out of the window I could see a crowd of anxious parents. It would be highly likely that both my mum and dad would be there, ready to embarrass me.

As if I had summoned them, I saw my mother, Hermione Jean Weasley, jumping up and down frantically and waving. It was like she was a child, not a middle aged mum-of-two. Dad was looking at her, laughing, as Uncle Harry muttered something in his ear. Dad looked straight at me, a strange expression on his face. I was stood at the window with Al and Scorpius, both of whom had also noticed my father. The train finally stopped and the carriage doors were opened.

"Erm, don't want to keep my father waiting," Scorpius muttered, picking up his coat. "Al," he nodded at my cousin. He stepped towards me, then stopped. "Have a good Christmas, Rose." he said, turning on his heel and leaving the compartment. What, did I smell or something? Was very tempted to check and sniff my pits, but I restrained myself.

"Well that was weird," Al said as we stepped off the train. "I wonder what's up with him."

It didn't take a genius to work it out. I looked up to see dad giving a basilisk death-stare to the back of Scorpius' head. The car journey home was going to be interesting.


	11. Spellotape and Posterboys

_You didn't think I'd ever update again, didn't you? What has it been, 7 months at least? Yes a very long time, have been working on What If...  
Basically, the reason why this has taken so long is because it's hard to write about Christmas in the middle of summer. It just feels strange._

/\

"Ronald, watch where you're going!"

I looked over to Hugo and rolled my eyes, Mum was always criticising Dad's driving. Why couldn't we just floo or apparate or something? We were basically journeying home in a freezing tin-can. It was uncomfortable too, sitting around together for hours on end. I wish I'd taken a book out of my trunk to read, the only thing inside the car was a road atlas for Cheshire. Why we had a map of Cheshire, I have no idea.

"So, Rosie," Dad said, looking at me through the rear-view mirror. "How was your term?"

He was not subtle at all. Even if the question wasn't pressing, the look on his face was.

"Fine." I replied, smiling.

"Leave her alone, Ron." Mum said, turning around and smiling at me.

"George said he was in Hogsmeade the other day, got to meet all your little friends." Dad continued, ignoring Mum.

_My little friends? Or maybe, one certain 'little friend' with pale blonde hair?_

"Yeah, last week, we went to the Three Broomsticks." I said, turning my head to look out of the window. I tried to focus on the hedgerows rushing past, instead of my father's gaze.

Dad could tell it was a lost cause and said nothing.

Instead of going home first, we went straight to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny had obviously taken the easier modes of transport as they had already arrived with James, Al and Lily and were all waiting for us outside the front door. I saw Gran's face in the kitchen window, waving wildly as Dad stopped the car.

"You took your time, didn't you?" Harry said to Dad as we got out.

"Hermione." Dad shrugged. Harry let out a chuckle.

Gran came outside and kissed each of her grandchildren, trying not to get cheese sauce from the wooden spoon in her hand on any of us.

"Hello, poppet," she beamed as she reached me, trying to smooth my hair down with her free hand. "Come inside, come inside! Everybody is in the front room, arrived by floo about half an hour ago."

We were ushered in out of the cold and into the warm kitchen, greeted by smells of mouth-watering cooking. James was straight to the fridge, passing out bottles of butterbeer to us. His mum told him off but Dad just shrugged.

"Hey, the kitchen is practically his second home."  
Mum shoved him in the ribs.

"Is that more family I hear?" A familiar voice echoed from an open door.

Grandad entered the kitchen with a broad grin on his face, greeting us all in turn. He clutched a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his hands, reading glasses perched on his nose.

There was the usual hugging and small talk as he greeted us all, then more when we realised the rest of the family was in the sitting room. Sometimes I wish that my family wasn't so big. Not that I don't love them all, but there are only so many people the Burrow can handle. Dad said it was pretty bad growing up, but Christmas nowadays just take the piss.

Dinner was kind of hectic, the kitchen table was laden with food and it seemed the whole idea was take a plate and grab what you get (which was pretty difficult with Al, James and Dad around). I ended up grabbing some chicken, vegetables and mashed potatoes, taking it up to Ginny's old room with Hugo and some of our cousins.

Lily, Al, Hugo and me had ended up on the floor; James sat at the cramped desk, Lucy and Louis perched on the windowsill; and Domonique sat on Ginny's bed, with another girl who was most definitely not a family member.

"This is Chloé Moreau," Domonique said, introducing the girl to me. "Chloé is my friend from Beauxbatons, she's staying with me for a few days before going home for Christmas."

Chloé waved and smiled, flicking her sandy hair back as she did so. I watched James suddenly look up from his plate, a gormless look upon his face.

It was quite odd that Domonique and Louis went to Beauxbatons, while Victoire didn't. But I think Vic insisted on going to Hogwarts primarily because of Teddy, but she didn't like to admit that. She had been in Ravenclaw too, and had looked after me when I was in first-year and she was in her seventh. Domonique was in the same year as James, Louis the same as Lily and Hugo.

James finished his food and got up from his seat, walking over to the bed. He offered to take Chloé's plate, she giggled as she handed it to him.

"Chloe, is it?" James smiled.

"No, it's Chloé," she replied slowly. "The 'e' is accented, like and 'ay sound. Chloé."

"Well then, _Chloé_, would you like me to get you a drink?" his shit-eating-grin widened as she smiled back.

"Erm, sure. I'll come with you."

Chloé stood up and left the room, James following her.

"Yeah, thanks for offering to get us some!" Al called, as the door closed, a particularly disgruntled look on his face.

"Looks like James has a new friend." Louis said, hopping down off the windowsill with Lucy. They left the room too.

"The only only think James thinks about, apart from food, is girls." Al grumbled.

"There must be a Weasley gene for that," I said, not looking up as I played with the tassels on the rug I was sat on. "Because you have the same trait."

"True that." Hugo said, through a mouthful of mash.

"So do you!" Al said, pointing his fork at me. "For boys of course, but an obsession with people of the opposite sex still the same!"

"Well _one _certain person." Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at me.

I couldn't deny it. Lily was simply speaking the truth.

/\

It was Christmas Eve and me, Mum; Dad and Hugo were at the Potter's. I refused to go into Lily's room (her walls were covered with various poster boys from Witch Weekly, it felt like I was being watched constantly) so ended up in Al's.

Al's room was like any other teenage boy's room, messy. And I didn't have a problem with it, my room was worse. I pulled up a pile of clothes and sat next to his desk as I watched him try to wrap presents.

"You're a fail."

"You are." he grunted, wrestling with a roll of spello-tape.

"Snappy comeback, Al, didn't see that one coming," I smiled. "Here, let me help."

I pushed his chair out of the way and pulled the tape from his fingers.

It wasn't that hard to be honest, he was only wrapping up a book. Books are the easiest things to wrap, I was done in no time.

"There you go," I said patronisingly, sticking down the label that Al had just finished writing. "All done now. Can we please go downstairs?"

"Yeah okay, we can put these gifts under the tree."

Al gestured to the other presents on his desk, each as clumsily wrapped as the next.

Mum and Ginny were arranging presents under the tree when we arrived in the front room. Al dropped the pile of gifts that he had in his arms at his mother's feet and folded his arms.

"Finished all my wrapping," he smiled smugly.

Ginny sighed and bent down to push them under the tree.

"Boys." I heard her mutter under her breath.

/\

We stayed at the Potter's that night, and I was forced to sleep in Lily's room. I stared up at the crowd of boys that strutted about their posters on the wall behind Lily's headboard. Musicians posed moodily, flicking hair from their eyes; Quidditch players flexed their muscles as they slung brooms over their shoulders; and various other attractive wizards grinned down at me.

"Dad was their man of the week about a month ago," Lily said, noticing me staring up at the posters. "I nearly choked on my cup of tea."

I was looking up at a blond-haired player for Pride of Portree, who was winking at me, before I realised what she said and jerked my head to look at her. I burst out laughing.

"I know right?" Lily giggled. "I didn't know what to do with it, so I folded it up and posted it to Mum."

"Oh so that's why there's that photo of Harry stuck to the fridge." I mused, thinking of the magazine clipping I had seen earlier when I was helping make tea.

Harry was stood in front of his desk, straightening his tie. I remember watching, slightly bemused as he grinned back at me. What kind of witch would want a poster of Uncle Harry?

"Did you know that Mum and Dad are holding a New Year's Eve party?" Lily asked, collapsing onto her bed as I pulled back the duvet off the camp bed Dad had brought for me to sleep on.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're allowed to invite friends so naturally I've asked Anna. Al's asked Scorpius, you know."

"That's nice." I said nonchalantly, rolling over as to hide the grin on my face.

/\

_So that was the penultimate chapter of this story. I probably won't update until after Christmas, am going to be kind of busy. I'm hoping to update just before New Year (fingers crossed). I feel like I'm starting to get less funny, am starting to try and concentrate more on the story rather than trying to entertain.  
Oh yeah, and I didn't write Chloé's French accent into her speech because I tried and it just sounded a bit ridiculous.  
Anyway, hope you liked it! x_


	12. Christmas, New Year and Everything Else

_Last chapter kiddies! It's been a long 13 months and 12 chapters, I think I'm going to miss this Rose. I did try to write this in time for the story's one year anniversary, but have been busy with schoolwork and Christmas. So then I tried to finish it before New Years, but that failed too. At least it's up now!  
I don't think I'll do a sequel, pretty preoccupied with new ideas – but if I do any more second generation fics in the future I think I'll definitely keep these characterisations.  
So here it is, the final chapter of A Lovesick Rose.._

/\

I felt something poking my arm. I rolled over and ignored it, I was too comfy under my duvet. I felt poking again, but this time harder. I opened my left eye a tiny bit and peered through my eyelashes.

Al and Hugo were stood over me, the former had his arm stretched out and was now shaking me.

"Go away." I groaned.

"But it's Christmas, Rosie!" Al said as Hugo pulled my covers away. Merlin's beard, Lily's room was cold!

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" I said, leaping up off the bed and lunging for a trusty Weasley jumper and a pair of think socks. I turned to see Lily rubbing her eyes sleepily then pulling a pair of slippers onto her feet.

We were then pushed along the landing to James' room, where we were greeted with profanities too explicit to put down on paper, as Al rushed in, turning all of the lights on and pulling the curtains back.

"Look James, snow!"

"Albus," James gave his brother a foul look, "We've had snow for the past month, it isn't that amazing."

James looked around the room and let out what I can only describe as a 'manly squeal' as he realised who was in the room. He hastily grabbed a t-shirt and some checked pyjama pants because prior to this moment, he was only wearing his boxers.

"You could've knocked!"

"Keep your knickers on," Lily grinned. "It's not like _Chloé_ walked into the room."

"Nah, if she walked into the room he'd take clothes off, not put them on." I smiled.

James blushed and looked down at his feet.

The smell of bacon wafted into the room from downstairs and I watched as Hugo and Al each took in a deep breath.

"Bacon butties?" Hugo muttered questioningly.

Al was out of the room faster than a firebolt.

/\

The five of us were sat on the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper. Al had just tucked into his fourth bacon sandwich.

Ginny came in and handed out cups of tea to everyone except for me, instead handing me a mug of hot chocolate. As I said, I hate tea. Mum and Dad then came through into the living room, wishing us all a merry Christmas.

"I see you found the presents then." Mum said, folding her arms and looking down at us all clutching our gifts.

"Dad said we could," Lily smiled sweetly. "Thank you for the necklace, by the way."

"You're welcome," Mum said. "Thank Rose, she helped me pick it." I smiled.

"Speaking of Dad," James said, looking up from one of his new books, "Where is he?"

Ginny shrugged.

"We'll go look." Lily said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the floor.

The dining room was empty, so we went through to the kitchen which was empty as well. Mum and Ginny had already started getting Christmas dinner ready, I watched as light from outside reflected against the sharp knife that was slicing carrots on the counter by the sink. In the corner a peeler had been put to work, already half way through a large pile of potatoes.

"He's out in the garden!" Lily exclaimed, rushing to the back door. She pulled on a pair of wellies and went outside. A rush of cold wind blew into the kitchen and I shivered.

There was a thud against the kitchen window, making me jump.

"Bloody hell!"

I looked up so see a snowball sliding down the glass, Harry and Lily at the bottom grinning from the bottom of the garden. I stuck my tongue out before getting my coat and wellies to join them.

/\

My teeth chattered as I came back inside. Maybe a snowball fight wasn't a good idea when you're wearing pyjamas. James, Al, Hugo and Dad had joined us shortly after I went outside. Mum and Ginny stayed in the kitchen, they were already planning the Party for New Year's Eve. _Christmas isn't even over yet!_

So as soon as I got into the kitchen, I pulled my wellies off but kept my coat on for warmth. Mum and Ginny were sat at the kitchen table, going over a long list of names.

"So Nev and Hannah will be coming, what about Luna and Rolf?"

"I have no idea, I thought they were spending New Year in Sweden?"

My eyes scanned down the list of names, half of them I didn't recognise. _Who the hell is Fay Dunbar?_

"She was in Gryffindor with me at school," Mum said, not looking up from the list.

I really should learn to keep my thoughts to myself.

"That reminds me, you'd better invite Kellah." Ginny said. Mum scribbled her name down.

I carried on scanning the list.

"Don't worry, Anna's invited." Ginny smiled.

_Erm yeah, that's who I was looking for._

I smiled back and left to get changed, I couldn't have Christmas dinner in my pyjamas.

There was some fight over the bathroom but by 3 o'clock we were all dressed and hovering around the kitchen, waiting for the food to be ready.

"James!" Ginny scolded, slapping her son's hand away from the plate of roast potatoes that she was putting down on the table.

"But Mum, I'm hungry!" James whined.

"Have patience." Harry smiled, dropping into his seat at the head of the table. Everyone else sat down except for me and Lily, we helped Ginny bring over the last few plates of food.

"I think you've outdone yourself, Gin." Dad said, staring wide-eyed at the table full of food.

"It doesn't compare to Mum's though."

"Yep, that's why we're going to the Burrow for lunch on Boxing Day." Dad loaded his plate with food as he spoke.

"Wait, wait! We have to pull crackers first!" Mum said, stopping Dad from putting a forkful of mash and parsnips in his mouth.

"Yes, silly paper hats are a must." Harry grinned, getting up and passing crackers out.

I lost against Al, then again to Dad.

"Rosie, you're a big fail," Al laughed. "here, have one of mine, I won two."

I unwrapped the green paper hat and put it on, inspecting the slip of paper with the joke on it.

"What's your joke?" Dad asked.

"What do you call a wizard who only casts good spells?"

"I don't know."

"A charming fellow."

There was silence. Everyone looked at each other, unsure whether to laugh or not.

"Well, it wouldn't be Christmas without the terrible jokes," Harry clapped his hands together. "Let's eat!"

/\

"Lil, you look fine!" I said, sat on Lily's bed as I watched her re-touch her make-up for the millionth time.

"Fine." she sighed, putting the mirror away. As she tidied up her make-up away into her dresser I looked up at her bedroom walls.

The blond-haired player for Pride of Portree was winking at me again.

"Shall we go downstairs? Everyone should be here by now." Lily pulled me up off the bed and we walked out onto the landing. The Christmas week had gone too fast. It was now New Year's Eve and I could hear the buzz of people downstairs.

We walked past James, who had Chloé on tow. There was an awkward pause between James and Lily.

"Nice to see you again, Chloé." I said, smiling. She blushed and waved timidly.

"Where are you two going?" Lily asked demandingly.

"Nowhere. C'mon Lily, we're going down to the kitchen." I said, pulling her away. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. You can't get a minute alone with anyone in this house."

Lily nodded and smiled again as we reached the kitchen, picking up glasses of butterbeer. Al was stood talking to Hugo.

"Victoire is looking for you two, just a heads up." he said.

"Rosie! Lily!" Victoire squealed as she and Teddy came into the room. "Look!"

She waved her left hand in our faces, showing off an engagement ring.

"Congratulations!"

"Ted proposed yesterday!" she smiled, clinging onto her fiancé's arm as he blushed.

"Albus, your guest is here!" Ginny called, sticking her head around the kitchen door.

"Oh cool, that'll be Scorpius!"

Al and Hugo left together, Lily elbowed me in the ribs.

_Okay Rose, breathe. Inhale, exhale. There you go, isn't too hard is it?_

"Wait," Teddy said, looking over his shoulder. "Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yeah, why?" Lily asked.

"Weasleys and Potters friends with a Malfoy? Well call me Merlin!"

"Rose is more than friends with a Malfoy." Lily said under her breath.

"Right, _Merlin_, we should leave the teenagers alone." Victoire said, walking through to the living room with a slightly bemused Teddy.

Al, Hugo and Scorpius came into the kitchen, followed by James and Chloé. The latter two were looking suspiciously flustered. I swear that there was lipstick smudged around their lips and all over James' cheek. James caught me looking and hastily wiped his face with a tea-towel that had been lying on the counter.

"Do you want a drink, Scor?" Al asked. "Oh, and this is Chloé."

"Erm, a butterbeer please, and pleased to meet you." Holding his hand out for Chloé to shake.

His eyes darted to me for the briefest moments as he opened his bottle.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!_

I felt my ears instantly burn.

I tried to distract myself by striking up conversation with Hugo and Lily.

"What are you doing?" hissed Lily. "Talk to him!"

"I'm perfectly happy talking to you two, I'll talk to him later."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

_I secretly mean no. I'm just going to spend the night hiding, or at least try not to end up alone with him._

/\

I spent the night circulating, chatting with pretty much everyone. I ended up playing card games with Lily, George and Scorpius,

"Not bad for a Malfoy!" George roared gleefully as Scorpius caught him cheating in our fifth game of bullshit.

Scorpius grinned, winking at me.

_Excuse me while my ovaries explode._

"Scorpius Malfoy, there you are!"

Dad stumbled over, clutching a beer.

Oh dear, this couldn't be good.

"Dad..."

"What's this about you and my Rosie?"

"_Dad_..."

"Let the boy speak, Rose."

I looked over at George and Lily, panicking.

"Mr Weasley, I like you're daughter. Very much. And I think that she likes me too." Scorpius said nonchalantly, looking up at my father. I went beetroot, looking down at the table, playing with the seven of diamonds in an attempt to distract myself.

"All right then." Dad said, taking a swig of his beer. "As long as you use protection."

"DAD!"

"What else am I supposed to say?" Dad shrugged and stumbled off towards Harry.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you should not drink copious amounts of alcohol." George said, getting up from his seat. "Now if you excuse me, I'm off to find out how drunk my wife is."

/\

It was nearly midnight and I was back in Lily's room. My heart was beating a hundred times a second, it had been since Dad and Scorpius' exchange.

Scorpius said he liked me.

He _like liked_ me. He really liked me.

I wasn't sure how to take it in.

"Rose?"

Scorpius poked his head around the door.

"Lily said that you'd probably be up here, she mentioned something about a poster?"

Blond-haired Pride of Portree played waved at me from the wall.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." I mumbled. "I was just up here getting my … my..."

I frantically looked around for something that I could have been looking for._ Aha, got it!_

"I was looking for my hairbrush!"

I grabbed Lily's hairbrush from her dresser.

"Yes, because you need a hairbrush a minute before midnight?"

"Erm, yes?"

I was conscious of the fact that he had crossed the room and was now frightfully close to me.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Hello, Rose." Scorpius whispered back.

"You like me."

"I like you." Scorpius chuckled. "I have for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Oh, you know. Six years or so." he grinned. "Oh no wait, that's you, isn't it?"

"Shhhhh!" I giggled, ears turning red.

"Well, not that long." he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm not sure when I started to like you, but when you kissed me back in September I definitely sat up and paid attention to you."

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!"

"No, this is what a kiss from me is like..."

He moved closer and closer to me, our lips almost touching.

"Merlin, cheesy line or what?"

"Quiet you!"

His lips met mine and his arms pulled me in tight. Somewhere in the distance I heard the final countdown to midnight. This kiss was a million times better than the awkward one outside Ravenclaw Tower. I could've kissed him forever.

...4...3...2...1..

His lips pulled away and I felt is breath against my own.

"Happy New Year, Rose."

/\

_D'awww, super fluffy ending! Sorry, couldn't help it :3_

_Erm so yeah, if you're reading this then you've stuck with me until the very end, I thank you._

_Anyway, thank you again, internet hugs to you all_

_xx_


End file.
